Twists and Turns
by Starlightchick
Summary: a death that crushes Nina's heart. Friends split, fights appear, and Nina and Fabian might just end up hating each other in the end?
1. Phone Call, Tears Fall

**Sorry, this is my first House of Anubis story, so… Here we go.**

**Chapter One- Phone call, Tears fall**

**Friday Night- Right after school. (4-5pm)**

**Fabian POV**

Nina and I walked inside and set our bags on the table.

"So," Nina said, sitting on the couch, "What do you want to do?"

Amber ran in, threw her bag on the table besides ours and sat herself by Nina.

"You didn't wait for me!" Amber said, "I asked you to wait while I grabbed something."

"Sorry Amber," Nina said, looking very sincere.

"Well, I'll forgive you of you tell me what happened between the two of you?" Amber said, looking very interested.

"Amber!" We both said at the same time, looking shocked. Nothing happens between us, why does everyone think that?

"Sorry, it's just… Oh never mind!" Amber sighed.

"So, what do you want to do on a Friday night?" I asked the two of them, sitting on the other couch.

"Well, most of us are going to a movie, would you like to come?" Amber asked.

"Nah, I think I'll catch up on my reading." Nina said.

"Fabian?" Amber asked. I could tell she was just begging me to stay.

"I'm probably going to read something on Egypt or something."

"What do we have here?" Jerome asked, looking at us.

"Go away, Jerome!" Amber snapped, she hasn't forgiven the two for their latest prank on her.

"Fine, fine." Jerome said, waving us off as if he didn't care. But he does.

"So, are we still on for the movie?" Alfie asked, sitting next to me, putting his feet on the arm rest.

"Yeah, but Fabian is going to study and Nina is catching up on her reading." Amber said, making it seem so innocent.

Jerome and Alfie raised their eyebrows and looked at me like, _So you two?_

"Let's go! I want to get out of here, ASAP!" Patricia called, running upstairs. "Let's get going!"

Everyone cleared out of the room, changing. Mick and Mara came in late, again.

"Nina!" Amber called.

"Got to go." Nina said, getting up and walking away.

I sighed, and walked back to my room, Mick was waiting.

"So, what are you and Nina doing tonight?" Mick asked, trying to hide the smile in his voice.

"Nothing." I said, sitting on my bed.

"You're doing something. Come on mate, we all know you and Nina got a thing for each other." Mick said, rolling his eyes.

"We don't!"

"Uh-huh." Mick said, being very sarcastic. I rolled my eyes and changed quickly.

**NINA'S POV**

I sat on my bed, still in my school clothes, thinking on what I should wear. Wishing I had brought more of my clothes, sadly, they were sitting in my closet at home.

"So, you really don't want to come?" Amber asked, sitting on her bed. She was in a white and black dress, her black purse over her shoulder and she smelled of peaches.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I'll go visit Sarah or something."

"Okay," Amber said, sounding sad.

"Amber!" Patricia yelled, swinging open the door. She was in her usual black tee shirt, silver jewelry and jeans. Mara was beside her, in a white tee and jeans.

"Nina!" Patricia said, sounding annoyed, "Why aren't you dress!"

"I'm not going." "What? Why!"

"I'm going to catch up on my reading, maybe visit Sarah."

"Can't that wait till a Saturday?" Patricia demanded.

"Sarah?" Mara asked, confused.

"Nothing, no one." I said, quickly.

"Fine, Nina have fun all alone."

"What do you mean all alone?" I demanded.

"Well, Trudy is coming to the movie with us and Victor is going to a meeting." Patricia said, Amber squealed in delight and ran out of the room, not saying a word.

"Is she okay?" Mara asked, looking at Amber skip down the stairs.

"I have no idea." I answered, shrugging.

The two shut the door, I could hear their footsteps as they ran down the stairs, probably going to ask Amber what that scene was all about, I have a feeling it deals with Fabian and I.

I changed quickly and ran out to the railing, just in time to see everyone leaving.

"My office is locked!" Victor yelled, before he shut the door.

That left Fabian and I.

I ran backed to my room, grabbed my book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_, ran down the stairs, and sat on the armchair, letting the book suck me into the world of Harry Potter. A half an hour later….

RING! RING!

"I got it," I told Fabian, who was very focused on the paper in front of him. I picked up the phone, sat on the chair beside it, and said, "Hello?"

"Nina Martian?" A male voice asked on the other end, American accent.

"Yes, Nina here," I said smiling.

"Nina, I'm with the police, I'm Officer Jackson." My face dropped, as did my heart.

"What's the matter officer?" I asked, praying it wasn't what I think.

"It's about your Gran."

Tears fell down my face, silently. I took a deep breath and spoke on the phone, hoping my voice wasn't cracking, "Is she ok?"

"Well, she's dead."

'Thanks for trying to be gentle.' I thought.

"I'm very sorry," He said, trying to cheer me up.

"Where will I go?" I asked. "In your grandmother's will, she said you'd be going to your 2nd cousins house, I believe you know them?"

Yes, they are my best friends; Danny and Miranda Casco, we meet in 3rd grade and have been best friends since.

"Tina," -Ms. Casco- "Will be in touch, in person soon, she'll bring you back and we can have the case for custody and the funeral."

I nodded, tears falling harder. "Okay, good-bye."

Before Officer Jackson could say another word, I ran up the stairs, my tears falling freely.

I got to my room and slammed the door shut. Not bothering to turn on the lights I threw myself into my bed, pulled myself into a ball and cried.

She just can't be dead.

She was my only family. She was always there, always cared. She can't be dead, she wouldn't leave me.

But yet, she did.

**Okay ,so what do you people think? I'm up for any ideas! Comment please! :)**


	2. Find Out

**Chapter two- Find Out**

**FABIAN'S POV**

As soon as I heard the door slam, I put the book on the couch.

"Nina?" I asked, aloud, "Nina!"

I got up and walked to the phone, no Nina.

"Nina?" I called up the stairs, no reply. 'Maybe she's in the attic.' I thought and climbed up the stairs.

I walked past her and Amber's room and heard crying.

What?

I walked into the dark room and turned on the lights. Nina was sitting on her bed, in a small ball, oblivious to the light, and crying. I sat on the bed, "Nina?"

She looked up, her eyes swollen and red. She threw herself into my arms and buried her face into my shirt, crying.

"Shh," I said, soothingly, rubbing her back. Not like I could do any better, think Fabian.

W.W.A.M.D.? (What Would Amber Millington Do?)

"Fabian," She sobbed, "She's gone!"

"Who is?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her, she moved closer to me, calming down a bit.

"Gran."

Than I could feel Nina's pain, the person who took care of her was gone, dead.

"Nina, I'm so sorry." I said.

She nodded, taking deep breaths, tying to calm herself down.

Deciding not to ask Nina anymore questions, I put my head on Nina's shoulders, she smelled like cherries.

We sat there like that for awhile, Nina and I.

I, was praying the others would stay far, far away.

**NINA'S POV**

I sat in the dark bedroom, crying. I could hear Fabian calling my name.

I didn't reply, I just sat there, crying harder. Soon I heard the door open, but I kept myself in my ball and cried. Someone sat on my bed and said, "Nina?"

Fabian.

I looked up, the lights were on now, I threw myself into Fabian's arms, and I needed him.

He would understand.

Amber might get it, but she'd turn to herself after a few. Patricia and Mara were out of the question.

The boys?

Well, I would never go to Jerome for comfort.

I buried my face into his shirt, crying.

"Shh," He said, quietly, rubbing my back, trying hard to help me.

I knew this was new, a girl threw herself into his arms, crying.

"Fabian," I cried, hot tears rolling down my face, "She's gone!"

"Who is?" Fabian asked, wrapping his arms around me, I moved closer.

It was comforting.

I calmed down just the slightest bit and said, "Gran." Than I knew Fabian understood why I was crying.

"Nina, I'm so sorry," He said, gently., I nodded.

I, tried hard to pull myself together. I took deep breaths, Fabian smelled good. He had a earthy scent to him that reminded me of camping when I was smaller, I calmed down, breathing him in.

He laid his head on my shoulders, and I liked it. We sat there for awhile, Fabian holding me. After awhile I said, "Fabian?"

"Yeah?" He asked, lifting his head off my shoulders, I instantly regretted asking him.

"Can we go downstairs?" I asked.

"Sure, Nina. Whatever you want."

He got up and held me up, putting an arm around me, he lead me down the stairs and into the living room. I sat down on the couch and he threw a blanket over me.

"Nina, would you like something to drink?" He asked me, standing up. "Tea, water, hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate." I answered, almost imminently. Gran and I used to make hot chocolate on rainy days in America, today is sort of like a rainy day.

He smiled at me, "Sure."

A few minutes later he came back with 2 mugs of hot chocolate. He handed mine to me, took a gulp of his, set it down, and sat beside me. I pulled his arm over my shoulder, and I rested my head against his chest.

He took my mug gently from my hands and set it on the table. I closed my eyes and listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

**AMBER'S POV**

We sat in the van talking about the movie, (Horror, Patricia pick and let's just say I had my hands over my eyes for most of it.)

"What do you think Nina and Fabian are doing?" I asked, Patricia and Mare, (who were to my left and right.)

"Amber, knock it off!" Patricia snapped.

I looked at her like, _What's your problem?_

"Amber, you need to stop." Mara said, gently.

" Why?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"They can do whatever they want to do and besides it's the only thing you've talked about!" Patricia said, angry.

"Well," I said, searching for an excuse, "They were meant to be!"

"Well, I agree with you fully, but _they have to do it on their own!_" Patricia said, I pouted till the car pulled into the driveway. We all piled out and ran to the car, Jerome tried the door, locked.

"Maybe the two lovebirds went for a stroll?" I suggest, which made Alfie and Jerome burst into giggles.

I rolled my eyes, as Trudy grabbed the mail, gave me a look like _the mail was your job_, and unlocked the door. I ran in, looked at the scene on the couch and squealed in glee.

Nina and Fabian on the couch! I ran over and saw them closer.

They were both very sad looking and Nina's eyes were puffy and red. We all ran into the living room.

When Jerome saw this he almost fell over with laughter, as did Alfie.

"Nina is Fabian that bad of a kisser?" Jerome asked, through giggles.

Nina and Fabian looked at Jerome and he fell silent at their_ look_. I mean, who won't. Probably scare Victor.

"Nina dear," Trudy said, focused on the mail. "Letter for you, from your Gran."

That did it, Nina burst into tears and buried her face into Fabian's shirt. Fabian put a arm around her, trying to sooth her.

"What's wrong?" Trudy asked, looking up. Nina shook her head and cried harder.

Patricia, Mara, and I moved towards Nina. I sat on the couch, asking quietly what was the matter. Mara and Patricia were on their knees in front of her.

"Nina, what's wrong?"

Fabian answered for us, "Her grandmother is dead."

He looked sicken by the words and we all gasped.

**Please Comment! :)**


	3. Wedding Music Really?

**Thank you all you readers! (And I'm pretty sure you know who you are!) Hope you enjoy this chapter! (P.S. I'm going more Happy Vibe!)**

**Chapter 3- Wedding. Music. Really?**

**PATRICIA'S POV**

"Your Gran is what?" I asked, shocked.

Nina, was still crying, can't really blame her. She already lost her parents, now her Gran?

Fabian shook his head, deciding to keep quiet.

"Nina dear, when did you find out?" Trudy asked, when Nina's tears slowed down.

"A-A- h-half and h-hour ago." She said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh Dearie!"

"Where will you go?" Mara asked.

"You can live with me!" Amber yelled, "I always wanted a sister!"

"Amber-" Nina started.

"Or me, my parents won't mind!" I added.

"Guys, I'm right now in the custody of my second cousins."

"Really? Where do they live?" Amber asked.

Everyone stared at her, "Really, Amber?" Jerome asked.

"Oh sorr-y!" Amber said sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess they my new 'Mom' is supposed to meet me in person, but I wondering if she's bring Danny and Miranda?" Nina said, her voice coming back to normal.

"Danny and Miranda?" I asked.

"Are they your new brother and sister?" Mick asked.

Nina looked shocked, "If Danny heard that you just called her a boy she would have hit you."

"Danny is a girl?"

"Yes, she and Miranda are my best friends, now sisters."

"Nina, do you want to?" Mara asked, grabbing the letter from Trudy and holding it to Nina. I really don't know if that is a good idea. She nodded, tears falling down her face. She tore the letter open, and pulled out a folded up white piece of paper.

She read it, tears falling harder, she nodded at the end, and pulled out a silver ring with a small white heart-shaped diamond.

"Her wedding ring?" Nina said, shocked.

"Her what?" I asked, looked at the ring which Nina slid on her finger, a perfect fit.

"How could she?" Amber asked, Nina shook her head, staring at the ring, crying even harder.

"Nina, dear, why don't you go get some sleep?" Trudy suggested, "You've had a long day."

Nina nodded, and Trudy helped her up and up the stairs, as soon as they were gone, we pounced Fabian with questions.

**FABIAN'S POV**

As soon as Nina and Trudy were out of sight, I was attacked. I couldn't make out half of their questions.

"Are you and Nina dating?" Amber said, being louder than the rest.

"No, we're friends." I answered, shocked.

"Well, mate, it didn't look like that." Mick said, shortly.

"Yeah, it seems like you two were more than just 'Friends'" Jerome pointed out, laughing.

"Oh, Jerome!" Patricia said, slapping him on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes, wanting to get away and go strum my guitar.

"Come on! You had to do something!" Amber whined.

"Amber. We. Are. Friends." I said, shorty, getting up and walking out of the room, before Amber, or anyone could protest. I walked into my room, shutting the door.

I grabbed my pencil and notebook, sat down on my bed and grabbed my guitar. I pulled the strap over my head and started strumming.

Thinking and writing the notes I liked together. I knew no one would bother me, Mick knew better than to bug me when I'm playing my guitar.

**TOMORROW…**

I got up, changed, grabbed my guitar, pen and notebook, and walked out. I had the notes, now I needed the lyrics…

I strummed the same tune for almost a hour, nothing.

"I must be losing my touch." I mumbled to myself. I thought of all the stuff that happened, it hit me. Humming the tune, I scribbled lyrics on the paper, perfect.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind me, which made me jump. Nina looked over my shoulder, looking at the notebook.

"You doing better?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm still really sad, but my Gran wouldn't want me sulking."

I nodded.

"Will you sing me some?" She asked, sitting on the arm of the leather chair.

"Sure," I said, not really sure. She looked at me so eager… I sighed, picked up my guitar, and started strumming. Singing;

"_Life goes by in a thousand ways,_

_Time goes by in a million more._

_The world turned back, the watches stopped._

_Only if I could turn back the clock…"_

**NINA'S POV**

I listened to Fabian's song shocked. His voice was so…

And the lyrics…

And…

Ugh, I just can't describe them.

I clapped when he finished, "I loved it." I said, smiling. He shrugged.

"And don't you dare, Fabian, that was amazing." I said, putting my hands on my hips, and ending up losing my balance. Fabian caught me around the waist before I could fall.

"Oh wow, Fabian you really can't keep your hands off her can you?" Jerome asked, leaning against the doorway, thankfully no one else was with him.

We jumped apart, which made Jerome chuckle. "Wow, just wow."

"Don't you have a prank to play?" I snapped, surprised by my own tone. I really don't snap at people. Jerome looked at me shocked.

"okay then." He said, leaving before I could apologize.

"Oh," I sighed, sitting on the couch this time, "I was so mean, wasn't I?"

Fabian looked shocked, he got up and sat by me. "Nina if your mean than Patricia isn't a Goth fairy and Mick prefers girly dresses over sports."

I laughed spite myself.

"Hey Fabian?" I asked, looking at the guitar, "Will you teach me?"

"Teach you to be a Goth fairy? I think that's more Patricia's area of-"

"Not Goth fairy, I meant the guitar." I said, strumming the guitar, but it came out very off pitch.

"Oh, sure!" He pulled off the guitar and lowered it over my shoulders.

"Okay, so place your fingers like this," He grabbed my hands gently, making both of us blush, and set my hands and fingers in the right places. He slid his blue guitar pick into my right hand and explained the concept of 'Chords' to me.

Which I missed most of, because I was enjoying being back in Fabian's arms. Maybe Amber was right, Fabian and I should be more than friends.

I know I love just the thought of it!

**COMMENT! Come on you know you just want to click that button and express how you feel!**


	4. Screaming Phone Embarrassed

**I'm on a roll for this story! Thanks you readers!**

**Chapter 4- Screaming. Phone. Embarrassed. **

**NINA'S POV**

I strummed the notes Fabian taught me, when Amber, the match maker came in.

She squealed in glee and ran over. "So now are you two?"

"No-" We said shortly, together.

"Well," Amber said, getting angry, "I'm not giving up!"

Fabian and I rolled our eyes.

"But you know what?" Amber asked, not waiting for an answer she continued, "You two_ are_ in love!" Then she skipped off, humming.

"You know," Fabian said, once Amber was out of ear shot, "That girl scares me sometimes."

"I agree."

Soon people came in, too hungry to stay in bed. There was whispering, giggles, and people looking at Fabian and I. We ignored them and tried very hard not to turn red. When Trudy announced breakfast, it sounded like she was calling us to war.

I sighed, put down the guitar and walked to my usual spot, Fabian right behind me. Before I could even grab my fork, Victor's voice called me.

"Nina Martian! Phone call for you."

I got up, praying it wasn't the police man.

"Hello?"

"Nina?" Two girls asked at once.

"Yes,"

Than the two girls started screaming on the phone. I pulled it away from my ear and held it out.

"What the heck is that?" Mick asked, in the kitchen. Chairs moved and silverware clinked, Fabian and Mick were the first ones to me. The two girls on the phone continued, breathless screaming.

"Who's on the phone?" Mara asked, staring at the phone. Couldn't blame her, it sounded like the two girls were here, screaming.

I put the phone to my ear, and yelled, "DANNY! MIRANDA! SHUT UP!" The screaming died.

"Nina, why haven't you called us?" Miranda asked, so loud that I had to pull the phone away.

"Yeah, we've been here in America and we've been harassed with questions, 'Where's Nina?' 'Nina's in England?' 'Where are the pictures!' Oh and Jack been like 'Has she found a new boyfriend?'"

I covered the phone so my house mates couldn't hear.

"Who's Jack?" Jerome asked, holding back giggles.

"I bet it's the boy she's been snogging in America." Alfie added.

"Oh Fabian, you got some completion." Jerome added, and the two boys started laughing.

"Nina?" Danny's voice sounded muffled with my hand over the phone. "Nina, who's giggling?"

I pulled my hand off and said, "Alfie and Jerome, they could hear you when you mentioned Jack, my ex."

"Oh, we know he's you ex. After the fifth week, Abby went and went all… fat Cow." The two fell into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Alfie demanded.

"Yeah, cow is very offensive." Mara added.

"What's so funny about fat cow?" Patricia asked, getting annoyed. Danny and Miranda laughed harder.

"Guys." I said, but the continued laughing. "GUYS!"

They stopped, "Sorry, but British insults are hilarious!"

The front door cracked open and a red piece of paper was thrown in. Amber ran to grab it, and after a second of staring at it…

"A dance!"

"What?" Danny, Miranda, and everyone asked.

"The school's going to have a dance in two weeks!" Amber sand, twirling around.

"Oh Nina! Mom can make you an H-O-T dress!" Miranda yelled, happily.

"And take tons of pics, so we can show Ben, Alex, James, Jack, you know all the boys who..." Miranda started but I covered the phone again, going bright red.

"Oh! Nina is quiet the card." Jerome said, laughing. "There's Ben and Alex…"

"Jack," Alfie sighed, in a terrible girly voice.

"Hey!" Miranda snapped. "Do we need to come on show you some respect?"

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Jerome said, sarcastically.

"You better. I'll screw you up!" I set the phone down, there goes Danny.

"And who is this, _Miranda or Danny-?" _Jerome asked, going all girly voice on their names.

"It's Danny, and I suggest you shut up before I reach through the phone and strangle the life outta you!"

"I'm shaking with fear!" Alfie said, laughing.

"Oh yeah?"

"Shut up Danny, I thought you were talking to me." I said on the phone.

"Right," Danny said.

"So?" Miranda sighed, "Are there any cute boys?" I covered the phone again, going brighter red.

Amber snatched the phone and said, "She's in love with Fabian!"

"AMBER!" Fabian and I yelled, Amber blocked us from the phone.

"Who's this?" Danny asked.

"Amber, Nina's roommate and trust me she's deeply in love with Fabian!"

"AMBER!" We yelled again.

"Sounds like it!" Miranda sang.

"Ohhhh! I want pics of this Fabian!" Danny added, I sensed the smirk in her voice. There were giggles on the phone and everyone started laughing.

"Danny! Miranda! Don't make m pull the plug on you!"

"Well!" Danny said, "I wanna know about Fabian and Amber is tellin' me!"

"He plays the guitar!" Amber smiled.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Danny and Miranda yelled at one.

"And-"

I took the phone from her, "Danny and Miranda, good-bye."

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"Yes!"

"We'll call every freaking phone you got!" Miranda said before I slammed the phone on the receiver. I slumped in the chair, looking at my house mates.

"Another what?" Patricia asked, smirking. I glared.

"Your sisters were…" Mick said, thinking and smirking.

"Not one word." I warned. "Not one."

"How about…" Patricia started.

"Nope, not one!"

The phone rang and I picked it up and hung up again. It rang again, and again.

Amber finally grabbed it and Miranda yelled before I hung it up, "Ask Nina about the photo album and year book!"

The ringing stopped.

"Photo album?" Mara asked.

"Year book?" Alfie added.

"Oh-It's nothing!" I said, hastily. But most of the house was going up the stairs.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled, running after them. Once I got to the top, Amber zoomed past me, my red and black photo album and my green school year book!

"No!"

But my house mates pushed past me. Fabian was at the bottom of the stairs. Amber hooked arms with him quickly and practically dragged him to the couch.

**AMBER'S POV**

I flipped the photo album open and on the first page was a picture of a big group of kids. Mostly boys and there was 6 other girls beside Nina.

Everyone was looking over my shoulders.

I flipped the next page and found Jack!

"Wow," Everyone said, staring at the page of Nina and my ex. There was a picture of them at prom. Nina in a short black dress, and Jack in a tux.

I knew it was Jack because it said at the bottom: _Jack and Me at Prom!_

Nina looked good.

"Nina looks…" I started, but Jerome finished, "Hot? Yes."

Patricia hit him, again.

"Are you done?" Nina asked, tapping her foot. We shook our heads and I turned to the next page. Nina tried to grab it but Mick blocked her. I looked at each picture, than I handed it to Jerome, opening to the back of the yearbook.

There were so many 'I love you' and 'Miss You Babe!' Form boys it made my record look horrible.

I glanced at Fabian, who wasn't looking at the yearbook. But I could see the hurt in his eyes and I knew these were bad ideas.

**I always imagined Nina was popular, I mean super popular! Like the nice one who is friends with everyone and that why she is so popular! Tell me what you think! COMMENT!**


	5. Victory For Now

**People Nina is not a player, it's more of the boys. Or she just goes out with them as friends, kk? KK.**

**Chapter 5-Victory… For now.**

**FABIAN'S POV**

I looked at Nina's yearbook, shocked. Nina looked hotter, (if that was even possible) in every single picture.

Dates to movies, dances, amusement parks, diners, and school! Amber looked at me, sighed and shut the yearbook.

"Guys," She said, as everyone moaned, except Nina, who took the opportunity to walk out of the room. You heard a loud slam and I knew she'd left. I got up and followed her out, before I shut the door, Amber had re-opened the yearbook. I saw Nina walking along the path, muttering to herself.

"Stupid yearbook." She said, as I approached, completely unaware of me. I tapped her on the shoulder, and smiled when she turned, she pulled me up beside her.

"Hey, Fabian." She said, than looking me in the eyes, "I'm really sorry you had to hear my friends… sisters." She said, correcting herself. She kicked a rock, and ended up almost slipping… again.

I caught her around the waist, ending up going down with her. We sat on the grass laughing, "Sorry Fabian! I'm such a klutz!"

"No, your not." I said, suddenly turning serious. "Nina, really you aren't"

She looked at me, than looked down, guilty. "See, you know when my sisters said, 'Another one'? They meant another musician."

I nodded.

"You see, and all though boys… They aren't like you, Fabian. They're all too controlling; they're too strict, not nice." Nina said, biting her lip.

"It's okay, Nina."

"Let's go back." She sighed. "Yeah, might as well face Amber now."

We walked back to Anubis, talking. She told me about her life in America. It was interesting. Everyone turned and stared. Amber was shocked.

"Are you two?" Amber asked, looking at us hopefully.

"Amber." We both said, rolling our eyes.

"Sorry-y!"

"Anyway," I said, sitting on the couch.

"Who is this 'Matt'?" Jerome asked, smirking.

"I don't know who you're talking about?" Nina said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, than why is he…"

"Fine, we been a on and off thing, but he's such a…" Nina started, looking for words. "Fat, cheating pig!"

"Who is Abby…" Jerome started, but Nina got a scary look on her face.

"I'm taking that you don't like her." I said.

"Little witch." Nina spat.

"And why is she a so called 'witch'? She looks…" Jerome stated but Patricia hit him again.

"Well, let's see…She jacked my clothes from my gym locker 4 years in a row, locked me in the janitor's closet, attacked me with high heel shoes, almost hit me with her stupid car twice, stalked me, broke into my house, and is jealous of me in every way possible. Plus she thinks she can rule me." Nina said, shrugging.

"She tried to run you over?" Mara asked, shocked.

"Yep, the police wouldn't buy it though. And that might be that her dad is the mayor, but who knows."

"Really?" Alfie asked.

"The getting run over and her dad? Nah, but everything else is." Nina got up, grabbed the year book and photo album and walked out without another word.

"You know," Mick said, after Nina was out of ear shot, "That girl scares me." We all nodded.

**NINA'S POV**

I sat on my bed, flipping through the pictures. Miranda, Danny, and I at the zoo. Miranda and her auburn hair, along with Danny (her twin sister.) with hers.

Miranda's was pulled into pigtails and she was in a baseball cap, Danny preferred hers in a straight yet wavy way. She had a lion tattoo on the side of her face.

I was in my favorite pair of skinny jeans, (which I left at home.) a white top and my favorite pair of flip flops (which were also left at home!)

There was a soft knock on my door and Fabian walked in, "Hey Nina." He said, sitting on my bed.

"Hey, Fabian." I smiled at him.

Should I tell him?

Maybe he won't feel the same way!

Come on Nina!

"Fabian I have something to tell you?" I said, biting my lip. I'm doing it.

"Yeah, Nina?" Fabian asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"Um, well you've always been so nice to me, and Fabian…" I looked up at him, we both leaned in closer and closer…

The door swung open and we jumped apart. Everyone stood there.

"Smooth!" Amber yelled, hitting everyone.

"Sorry!" The all said, shutting the door. After a few seconds, I yelled, "GO AWAY! NOW!"

There were some murmurs and I heard footsteps down the stairs, after 6 pairs of feet made their way down the stairs, I looked up at Fabian.

"Well, that was…" I started, but Fabian interrupted me.

With a kiss.

I wrapped my hands around his neck. We pulled away, leaning on each other's forehead, smiling. Well, I think Amber is right. We were meant to be!

**AMBER'S POV**

I was so mad, we interrupted them!

NO!

I was so close to seeing the end of the fairytale.

"Bet you ten pounds that Nina and Fabian are snogging right now." Alfie said to Jerome.

"I'm not betting you that! We all know Nina is snogging Fabian!"

"You guys!" Mara said, Mick's arm was around her which made my heart hurt. Mick's arm should be over me! "We need to let them be, it's not a soap opera!"

"Uh, they kind are." Patricia pointed out.

"Well, still." Mara sighed.

"Oh, so we're a soap opera?" A voice asked, which made everyone jump. Nina and Fabian were in the doorway, Fabian's arm around Nina. Fabian had spoken, amusement was in his voice. I looked at them, hopefully.

They nodded, and I squealed in victory!

"Thanks Amber." Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome!" I chimed. Wow, just wow.

**A WEEK LATER!**

**NINA'S POV**

I sat on the couch, laying against Fabian, trying to finish Harry Potter 7 but not succeeding.

There was a knock on the door, and I got up and looked at the door. Mara got up to get it but the door swung open and I covered my face with my hands.

**GUESS WHO?**


	6. OMG!

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**CHAPTER 6-OMG!**

**NINA'S POV**

I covered my face with my hands but they found me anyway.

"NINA!" they both yelled.

"Uh, hello." Mara said, having no idea who they were.

"Nina! Get your hands off your face and come over here!" Danny snapped. I uncovered my eyes and gasped.

Miranda and Danny's hair was now a streaked with blond. I jumped up and hugged the two. "I thought you said you weren't coming!"

"Well we begged," Miranda started.

"And whined" Danny added.

"But really, how we got here was with a I.H.T.S.Y.H." Miranda finished, everyone was confused.

"Who are you?" Mick asked.

"And what does I.H.M... Whatever stand for?" Jerome asked.

"It's I.H.T.S.Y.H. F.Y.I." Danny snapped again.

"Yeah and it stands for, 'I had to see your hottie'" Miranda added, which made me and Fabian blush a little.

"Ohhhhhh" Danny said, jumping up and down.

"What is all that racket?" Victor yelled.

"Nothing!" I called back.

"Who stuck a quarter up his-" Miranda asked but I covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Nina," Fabian a said, looking at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Who are the girls?"

"Oh! Guys I'd like you to meet Danny and Miranda."

" So these are your sisters!" Patricia said, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yep, sisters to Nina," Miranda said, happily. I rolled my eyes, and introduced my sisters to my housemates. I ended with Fabian and Danny was flashing me a look, _So are you?_

"You know, I'd say your just as bad as Amber!." I said, laughing. Danny and Miranda smiled, grabbed my wrist and Amber's and started dragging us away.

Amber tried to pull away but she couldn't, I was laughing like a crazy person.

"Nina! Where are they?" Amber asked, but I pulled away and ran to the duffle bag on the steps.

"No way!" I shouted, that I grabbed the bag and ran upstairs. Amber followed, breaking free of my iron-grip sisters. I ran to my bed, and unzipped the bag open. "YES!"

"Quiet!" Victor snapped. Where was he?

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my jeans. "No way, you brought them?" I said, turning to find Amber gapping at Tina, and my sisters.

"Hey sweetie!" Tina said, walking over to hug me, her heels clicking against the wood. She had silky brown hair, dazzling brown eyes and a wonderful smile.

"You're- You're-" Amber stumbled, still gapping.

"Tina Diana AKA Tina Cosco? Creator of Diamond Fashion? Why yes!"

"NINA!" Amber yelled, grapping my arm, trying to hold her excitement in, "You never told me your new mom created my favorite line of clothing ever!"

"Sorry, slipped my mind."

"How does that slip your mind?" Amber demanded.

"Just does." I said, shrugging.

"Well, the girls told me about your dance," Tina said, "And I'll make you and if your lovely roommate-"

"Amber Millington!" Amber said, smiling and nodding.

"Amber wants I'll make your dresses?"

"I'd love that." I said, Amber squealed with delight. Tina rolled her eyes, smiling, and pulled out a tape measure. She measured Amber and I quickly than wrote down the sizes on her palm.

"K, Nina I know your blacks and reds, and Amber?" She asked, turning towards her. "Black with a butterfly pink should do the trick." She smiled and wrote down her notes on her hand.

"Well, is that everyone?" Tine asked.

"Wait, what about Patricia and Mara?" Amber asked.

"Oh yeah, um, Tina-"

"You can call me mom sweetie."

"Mom, um there are two other…"

"Call them up and we'll get them measured."

Amber ran to the door and screamed, "MARA! PATRICIA GET UP HERE!" There was thudding against the wooden floor and I knew they were coming.

"What?" Patricia asked, walking into the room.

"Patricia, Mara, meet my new mom." I said, they shook hands but they were both still confused.

"Nina's mom is going to make of dance dresses!" Amber squealed.

"She- Huh?" Mara asked, confused.

"Really? She's a famous fashion designer! She creates the best fashion EVER!" Amber yelled.

"And the line is?" Patricia asked, confused as well.

"Diamond Fashion."

"NO WAY!" Patricia and Mara yelled at the same time.

"You know?" I asked, I was pretty sure they'd be clueless.

"Yeah, I like the Midnight line, favorite!" Patricia smiled.

"Ah, the Gothic-chic line?" Tina said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's one of the best."

Tina nodded and took their measurements. The dance is becoming interesting.

**FABIAN'S POV**

All I heard upstairs was all the girls screaming. Mick, Jerome, Alfie and I all looked up at the ceiling.

"What the heck is going on?" Alfie demanded, looking up at the ceiling. The upstairs door opened and I heard thudding down the stairs.

"Bye! We'll come visit!" I heard Nina say, the front door opened and I'm guessing that her sisters left. The girls walked into the living room, giggling and whispering. We all stared at them, interested.

Nina giggled, then walked over to me.

"Hey," She said, laying against me once more.

"So what was all the screaming?" I asked.

"Dance dresses." Nina said, matter-of-factly.

"About that, do you want to..." She kissed me gently.

"Yeah of course!"

"Please!" Jerome said, as I pulled Nina into a kiss. "Get a room!"

"Hey, I thought it was you people who wanted me and Nina together?" I asked, smirking. Jerome shook his head, knowing he would loose this battle.

"Well, people!" Mara said, walking in from the kitchen. "We're camping out on the beach."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well," Trudy said, walking in. "It is Friday and Fabian's uncle has some beach property and invited us to come and go camping!"

"GO FABIAN'S UNCLE!" Amber yelled and the house errupted in cheers.

"Quiet or you can't go!" Victor barked. WHERE WAS HE?

"Well go and get pack, we're staying till sunday evening, go on!" Everyone got up and ran to their rooms. I packed quickly and threw the knapsack over my shoulder. I swung my guitar under my arm, walked outside and sat on the pourch steps, strumming.

The front door opened but I didn't look. It closed quietly and Nina wrapped he arms around me an kissed me.

"Whatcha playing?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"Just strumming." I said, shrugging. She smiled and was about to kiss me when, "Save some for the beach!" Patricia said. I rolled my eyes and walked to the van in the dark starry night.

**AT THE BEACH**

Once we got there we set up tents and started a fire. We sat around, roasted smores, and listened to me play the guitar. Around 10 people turned in.

"Night!" Amber sais, winking at Nina as she, Mara, and Patricia crawled into the tent, smirking. Soon Nina and I were alone. I sat my guitar down and pulled Nina onto my lap. She looked at me, her stunning eyes percing mine.

"Fabian?" she asked, as I burried my face into her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Swear you won't-"

I knew exactlu what Nina was going to say, "Nina," I whispered, lifting my head and turning her head towards me, "I promise, on my ansesters grave, on that the sun will rise tomorrow, on our love, nothing will ever come  
between us. Nina, do you make the same promise to me?" She smiled at me.

"Fabian, I swear on the ocean that we see, the graves of my family, the true blue sky and the wispy grass we see that I will never let anything come between us." She leaned in closer and I kissed the top of her head.

"Nina," I mummbled as she tried to stiffle a yawn, "Go to bed."

"I'm not tired!" Nina said, yawning.

"Nina please."

She got up and kissed my check, "K, Fabian, night."

"Night," She turned to me when she reached the tent and made a heart with her hands and held it to her eye. I returned the symbol, then she disapeared in the tent.

**NINA'S POV**

I woke up to Patricia and Amber shaking me. I was groggy, yet excided to get to spend the whole day with Fabian. I changed into my black and red bikini, I tied a black low cut jacket that only went to the top of my ribs, I pulled on a super cute pair of super short cut-off jeans. I slid on my black sunglasses in my hair and possed for my tent mates.

"Fabian is going to love you in that outfit!" Amber sang.

"Not like he needed any help in that category." Patricia said, snickering. I rolled my eyes and walked outside.

The boys were just getting out too. I looked at the crystal blue sea and stared. A surfer was on our side of the beach. What the heck?

"Hey!" I yelled, walking up to the sea. "It's private land!" The surfer didn't acknowledge me. But I have to say, he was surfing some pretty awesome waves. I wish I could go out there but I don't know if Fabian has a surfboard here.

Amber, Patricia, and Mara ran up to me.

"Why are you yelling?" Mara demanded.

"The surfer." I said, looking at him.

"Why is he?" Patricia asked, I shrugged then we started yelling at him.

"What are you four yelling at?" Jerome demanded, getting out, the others followed closely behind.

"Where's Fabian?" I asked, noticing Fabian hadn't gotten out of the tent.

"We thought he'd be-" Jerome smirked.

"Don't think I won't throw you into that sea!" I threatened, and turned my attention back to the surfer.

"Hey! HEY!" The surfer looked at me and did a symbol.

I gasped.

**HEHEHEHEEHEHEH! COMMENT!**


	7. Flashback

**Chapter 7- Flashback!**

**NINA'S POV**

I ran into the sea as the surfer got closer, yelling and waving my arms, smiling.

"Nina, do you know the 'hottie' as your sisters would say?" Amber asked, still not getting it. The surfer, in a black rash guard and black beach shorts.

"Amber, we all know him!" I said, yelling some more. I made a heart with my hands and held it to my eye. Amber looked from me, to the surfer, to me again, then back to the surfer.

"OHMIGOSH!" She shrieked. I nodded, kicking off my flip flops and shorts and tossing off my sunglasses.

"What are you two yelling about?" Jerome asked, looking at us with one eye and watching the perfect waves with the other. "Do you know him?"

"Jerome," I said, trying to be calm but Amber shrieked, "It's Fabian!" He looked shocked, looking at the surfer, to us, then back to the surfer.

"Wait!" Mick said, running over with Mara and Patricia on his heels, "The surfer is who?"

"Fabian!" I said then I dived into the sea, the wave had ended and I was planning on talking to my 'hottie' boyfriend of mine.

As I came up for air, I heard Patricia scream, "FABIAN!"

I dove back into the sea and popped my head right in front of Fabian's board.

"Hey, Nina." He smiled, helping me sit on his board. Fabian looked back at the shore to see; Amber screaming and jumping around, and everyone else with their mouths open.

"You never told me up could surf!" I said, pushing my damp hair out of my face.

"Why? Want to learn?" He asked, rising his eye brows.

"Nah, I surfed in New York all the time." I said, smiling up at him. He smiled back, or course.

"NO WAY!" Amber's voice rang out like a bell. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT!"

"Believe what?" Fabian asked, confused.

"Really?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "They all can't believe you surf."

"I guess they wouldn't believe I drive a motorcycle too?"

I laughed, "No, and if you do, Amber might die of a heart attack."

Fabian laughed, "Might as well go back to the shore, Amber might dive and kill herself." I nodded, slipping off the board with Fabian and started kicking.

**AMBER'S POV**

Fabian… Surfs?

What is happening? Fabian is the geek, who like Nina and plays the guitar.

How can he surf?

Is he less of a geek than I thought? I know he has some pretty tough looking cousins that live in New York, but that's really his only relatives that I can think of.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_**(One Year Earlier…)**_

_There was a loud knock on the door, it was just after super and we were all laughing on the couch. _

"_I got it!" Fabian called, getting up from the couch and walking to the door. _

"_Hey cous!" A deep male voice said, he had some sort of accent. American._

"_Fabe!" A female voice said, American accent as well and a smile in her voice. _

"_What are you two doing here?" Fabian asked, his voice was full of confusion and shock._

"_Can't we see our only cousin?" the female asked, joking. _

"_You can," _

"_Can we come in?" The male asked, "Or do you think we'll scare your house mates?"_

_We were all dead quiet, trying to figure out who was visiting Fabian. There was some heavy footstep and I saw two people follow closely behind Fabian. They were both brunettes. _

_The male was about 16, he was muscular and had a dark feel to him. It didn't help that he was in a tight white tee shirt, worn leather jacket, biker boots, and black skinny jeans._

_ The girl had a smile on her face older about the same age as the male. She was in a black elbow-length tee shirt black boots, and dark faded blue jeans. Her long hair was in a series of ringlets and black sunglasses hid her expressions. _

_We all stared at Fabian's cousins. They looked nothing like him. If I didn't hear the conversation, I might have thought they were here to kidnap us all. _

_"Guys, I'd like you to meet my cousins, Lexi and Taylor." Fabian said._

_ "Nice to meet you," Mick said, the rest followed. Mick was the only one who wasn't freaking out on the inside. He walked up, pulling me with him. "Hey, the name is Mick." _

_"Amber," I said, so relived my voice wasn't shaking. We shook their hands and it didn't help me feel much better since both of them had biker gloves on._

_ "Nice to meet you." Lexi said, smiling. She pulled off her sunglasses and slid them on the top of her head. _

_"Guys, I promise, my cousins won't hurt you." Fabian said, seeing the others reactions. The rest of the house introduced themselves, Jerome and Alfie were nervous because they'd play a prank to Fabian that morning._

_ "Well, cous, I see you took a bike." Fabian said, turning away from us and addressing his cousins._

_ "Yep, almost got myself in a wreck." Taylor said, smiling at his cousin. _

_"Yeah, he thought he could drive here, lucky I was on the same bike as him or he would have gotten himself killed." Lexi added, hitting her brother. _

_"Not my fault! They all drive on the wrong side of the road!" Taylor said, hitting his sister on the shoulder, I might have gasped if I had the guts._

_ "It's the right side here and the wrong side where you're from." Fabian corrected. _

_"Yeah, yeah, your dad almost killed me, since it's his bike I'm borrowing right now." _

_"Yeah, Fabian it's not fun seeing your dad yell at all." Lexi said, shaking her head._

_ "So wanna take her for a-" Taylor started but __Lexi hit her brother hard on the shoulder. _

_"You moron! He can't take it a ride here!"_

_ "He couldn't take it a ride at our place, or anywhere, why should he stop here?" _

_Lexi tilted her head the slightest bit towards us. "Do you get it now?" Lexi asked, she was probably wanting to scream at her brother. Her blue eyes dangerously bright. _

_"Right, right." Taylor said, which earned a eye roll from Lexi. _

_"__Moron." _

_"__Well at least I-" _

_Fabian pushed his cousins back to the doors, they walked towards it, glaring at each other. _

_"You coming this weekend?" Taylor asked, as Fabian got them to the doors. _

_"Yeah, and I'll beat you like last time." Fabian said, taking his hands off his cousins backs and holding the door, prepared to shut it. _

_"Don't get cocky little cous." Taylor threatened. _

_"Yeah, I wouldn't dream of it." Fabian said, sarcasm in his voice. Taylor rolled his eyes, Lexi slid her sunglasses back on and hugged Fabian. _

_"See ya Fabe!" She waved goodbye and started walking out to the bike. _

_"Hey, I'm driving!" Taylor said, running after her. _

_"Over my dead body!" Lexi called. _

_"That can be arranged!" _

_"Don't kill yourselves." Fabian called, as his cousins got on the motorcycle. _

_"Can't promise, Taylor's driving!" Lexi said, pulling off her sunglasses and putting on a helmet with dark glass over the eyes, Taylor pulled one like it on too._

_ Fabian closed the door and walked back to us, every single one of us, confused and shocked…_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I wonder what Fabian did that weekend. Did he drive a motorcycle around, or was he joking? What is Fabian really?

**LIKE? DISLIKE? HATE? LOVE? COMMENT!**


	8. Motorcycle

**House of Anubis is on tomorrow! YAY!**

**Chapter 8- Motorcycle**

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Yeah, no really, I do drive a motorcycle." I told Nina as her and I sat on a beach towel. She had her head against my shoulder and we were watching our housemates fight.

"I just can't see it," Nina sighed.

"How about I take you for a ride and and then you can tell me?"

She nodded and we snuck away, now one noticed. We walked into the garage.

"So where is this bike?" Nina asked, looking around.

"Right here," I pulled the black tarp. There was my dad's motorcycle.

"Why is it here?" Nina asked, confused, "I thought this was your Uncle Ade's property?"

"Yeah, but my parents would come up here on occasion, and my dad left on of his bikes here."

Nina nodded and I handed her a black helmet and my mum's old leather jacket that hung on a hook.

"Sorry, but if Uncle Ade and probably Trudy found out we weren't wearing leather and helmets we'd be dead."

She kissed my cheek in response. She pulled on the black leather jacket and the helmet, and she slid down the black glass.

"Why do all England people like the glass?" Nina asked, as I pulled on my jacket and helmet. "I feel like I'm in a spy movie and we're running from the cops."

"Not all people, just my family." I smiled and pulled out the bike. Nina stared at the bike, I couldn't make out her eyes so I don't know if she was scared, worried, or excited.

"Scared?" I asked, as I walked the bike outside and she followed behind.

"A little, I've never ridden on one of these."

"I'll go slow." I said, getting on the bike.

"NO!" Nina said, getting on behind me. I turned to her and pulled the black glass up.

"Huh?"

"I'll regret it if you go slow. I'll be thinking what it would have been if you went fast. So go as fast as you want. Maybe even pop a wheelie."

"Ok, daredevil. Hold on tight."

She hugged my chest and put her head on my shoulder. I revved the bike and speed down the driveway. I could hear the door of the house open, probably uncle Ade wonder 'what the heck was that noise?'

I speed down, cutting a sharp turn to the right and heading to the road by the beach. As I hit closer to the beach where everyone was, I saw them turn and stare, mouths open.

"Hold on," I told Nina. I felt her nod and her arms tighten around me. I slowed down just the slightest bit, pulled up on the bike and held it like that for a good strip on road.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Amber yelled, shocked.

I smiled and let the bike fall and drove out till the group was out of sight.

**NINA'S POV**

I might never think a roller coaster is fun again.

Ever.

Fabian and his bike. I shivered as we rode through town. Fabian was determined to show me everywhere.

"You cold Nina?" he asked, as we got to our first stoplight. The town was crowded with people, but Fabian usually hit all the lights green.

"Nope, just thinking I'll never think of roller coasters the same."

Fabian laughed as the light turned green and he took off through the town.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he took me father and father through town.

"On a date, my Nina." My heart fluttered as he said, 'My Nina.'

"Why Fabian," I said, pretending to act shocked, "I don't believe you asked me."

I could feel Fabian smile, "Nina, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around Fabian and smiled to myself, how did I ever get so lucky?

**AMBER'S POV**

I am very tempted to kill Fabian Rutter with my bare hands.

Not once did he mention, to anyone, that he rides a motorcycle and surfs. Add that to his smarts, guitar playing and probably other stuff, UGH!

"Did you know he drove a motorcycle?" Alfie asked Mick as we watched the two sped down the walk-way.

"Nope." Mick said.

"Do you think his cousins have a bigger influence on him then we all thought." Mara said, craning her neck to see where the two love birds went.

I heard a ringing of 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne. I ran back to the girls' tent and pulled out Nina cell. I answered it, and pulled it away fast.

Screaming.

"Hey!" I yelled, the screaming stopped and was replaced by Miranda's confused voice, "Where's Nina?"

"On a motorcycle." I said, deciding to have some fun.

"WHAT?" Danny and Miranda yelled.

"Yep, she hopped on a motorcycle."

"With who?" Danny demanded.

"A boy,"

"I-We got that." Danny said.

"Fabian."

"The geek dude who Nina loves!" Miranda practically screamed on the phone.

"Yep,"

"Where are you?" Danny demanded, I told them the address and they said they'd be there ASAP.

I smiled to myself and closed the phone, I loved Nina's sisters from the moment we met, I can not wait till they get here!

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I can't believe that geeky Fabian Rutter is a motorcycling surfer. Plus he's smart, plays the guitar...

I'm hitting him when he gets back.

We've known each other since the 3rd grade and he just failed to mention he surfs and drives a motorcycle for who knows how long.

I shook my head and dove into the water. Amber and Jerome followed, soon we were in an giant water fight, cheats were allowed.

Which ended up Jerome going to far and me tackling him. Under water our lips were inches apart and well... I could help it.

**Do they kiss? *GASP* Comment! **


	9. A random girl, a twist, and maybe

**Thank you! And please read my other story, 'Fairytale' is has a lot of Fabiana!**

**Chapter 9- Random Girl, A twist, and maybe even a cat fight.**

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I kissed Jerome quickly and pulled up, taking a breath of air. Jerome got up, confused. I gave him a look like, _'We will talk this over later'_ He gave me a look of utter confusion, of course.

When the water fight broke up, I pulled Jerome away.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." He was about to interrupted me, but I hurried, "I really like you Jerome, I do. If you don't feel the same about me, I'll live. But I need to know."

Jerome looked me in the eyes, "Patricia, I believe I feel the same about you."

I smiled…

**FABIAN'S POV**

We got to the beach and was latterly swarmed, I had my arm around Nina, Amber ran up to my, hit me, and then yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Tell you what?"

"You are a moron!" Patricia yelled.

"How did I end up being a moron?" I demanded.

"You never told us that you could drive a motorcycle and surf, what else? Are you? A super star in disguise?"

I laughed, Amber slapped my shoulder again. "YOU ARE!"

"No, Amber, I'm not."

She shook her head, Danny and Miranda were yelling at Nina, using like more than they should. Amber and Patricia were yelling at me, but I ignored them. I was trying to catch Nina's eyes. She caught them, smiled and nodded.

All of a sudden I was tackled from the back by a red haired girl who I have never seen in my entire life. But she looked a lot like my mum...

**NINA'S POV**

A red haired girl in a tight black bikini top and shorts tackled Fabian and was hugged him. Fabian looked totally shocked and pushed the girl off.

"Who the heck are you?" He demanded.

"Asher, you know perfectly well who I am." The girl said, sitting on the sand, crossing her arms. Fabian laid on the ground staring at the girl in his leather jacket, totally confused. "No I don't!"

"And who are these girls?" The girl asked, totally ignoring Fabian. I crossed my arms over the leather jacket I was wearing and looking at the girl and Fabian, mad.

"HOPE!" A boy yelled down the beach, running towards us. I gasped as did the rest of us, the boy looked a lot like Fabian.

"Fabian, you have a twin?" Patricia asked.

Amber hit me in the back of the hand, "No way."

"Amber, the only Hope I know is my mom, Hope A. Rutter." The girl looked confused than disappeared. I mean really, she faded out, so did the boy. Amber screamed, Fabian looked totally confused, than his eyes turned misty.

"oh my crap." I said, "Did we just see a ghost?"

Fabian sat on the beach, staring at the beach, totally frozen. His phone started buzzing, he pulled it out and threw it.

"Fabian," I said, thinking what could possibly be wrong.

"What's the matter mate?" Mick asked, Alfie ran to go get the phone. Jerome and Patricia were really close.

The phone buzzed again and Alfie answered, "Hello? No he can't. WHAT!" Alfie yelled the last word and nearly dropped the phone. "Oh my gosh, yeah I'll tell him. Good-bye." Alfie walked the rest of the way and dropped the phone in Fabian's lap, looking at him sadly. "You knew since the moment the ghosts disappear, huh?"

Fabian nodded, a tear slid down his cheek. Before any of us could demanded what the heck that was all about, Uncle Ade came running over, Trudy at his heels. I sank down and sat by Fabian wrapping my arms around his waist.

Uncle Ade came over, deeply and completely sad. "Fabian! Fabian my boy!" Uncle Ade ran over. "Did you hear?" His uncle asked, voice cracking.

"No, but I already know," Fabian said, not looking at his uncle.

Trudy patted Fabian's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Dearie."

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning closer to Fabian. He whispered in my ear and pulled me closer.

"My parents are in the hospital, as well as Melody."

"Oh my gosh." Was all I had to say. Melody was Fabian's 4 year old sister. I've seen pictures, but he doesn't talk about her much.

"What?" Patricia demanded.

"Can we go see them?" I asked, ignoring Patricia.

"You can in the morning, and Fabian," Uncle Ade said, turning to look at us, "Taylor and Lexi are coming, Veronica couldn't make it, but the kids are." Than Trudy and Uncle Ade left.

"Okay, one, who the heck were those ghosts and two what the heck just happened?" Amber demanded. Before Fabian and I could answer, Alfie did.

"Fabian's parents got into a car wreck with Melody in the back seat."

They all gasped.

"Not Melody!" Amber yelled, then started crying. Mick looked sad, as did everyone else. All except Danny and Miranda.

"Who is this Melody?" Danny demanded.

"My little 4 year old sister." Fabian answered, wiping the tear away.

"AW!" The two cooed, and started giggling. Why were they giggling, I thought, Fabian's family in in the hopital.

"Nina, we forgot, here." Miranda handed me a piece of paper. I screamed, ripped it up and tackled my new sisters.

"I thought I burned all of those!" Fabian stood up to examine the scence. Atleast he's forgotten for the moment... I hope.

"Not all!" Danny said, a giggle escaping her throat.

"Nope, we need some black mail every now and then." Miranda said, and I stared at them, shook my head and got up. My sisters, my sisters.

My phone let out a 'Things I'll Never Say' Avril Lavigne. I answered it and nearly dropped the phone.

"Nina?" A male voice asked.

My voice shook with anger, "Get lost." I said, trying to control my voice.

"Nee-Nee?" Matt asked, using his all nickname.

"I already told you, get lost." I said, not wanting to speak to this jerk for a minute.

"Nina, you can't still be mad at me." He sighed.

"Your right," I said, letting on fake happiness.

"Really?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"I'm furious!"

"Nina-"

"Call me again and I'll break all off your fingers and snap your neck." I said, my voice haunting and angry beyond belief.

"Listen, I'm calling because I heard about your grandmother."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER UP!" I screamed onto the phone, preparing to chuck it into the sea.

"Nina, she was as much as a grandmother to me as you."

"Oh is that so?" I asked, all I wanted was to rip his throat through the phone. "Is that why you egged my phone and wrote the 'B' word across my land in bright red spray paint?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Of course, you never mean to do anything!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Look I tried to explain to Miranda and Danny and all the others."

"Go die in a hole." I said.

"Come on! Can't you-"

"Can't I what?"

"We were a thing Nina." He said, softly. "There was and will be a us."

"There was never a 'Us' there will never be an 'Us' and you can die for all I care. Danny and Miranda are just as angry as me, and Matt, you better hope you don't run into me, I swear, if this is hurting. Me in person, will kill you more." I hung up the phone and threw it at the sand.

"Nina," Fabian said, putting his arm around me, I was shaking with anger.

"I'm putting my money on that was Matt." Danny said, picking up the phone and brushing off the sand.

"Yeah, he was at our doorstep begging for you to come back." Miranda added, rolling her eyes.

"I'd love to beat him to a pulp." Danny said, wistfully.

"Yeah, no manners." Miranda added, seeming to be able to imagine beating Matt to a pulp.

I ignored them and turned to Fabian, "I'm sorry, I should comfort you."

"Nina, it's ok." Fabian said, and smiled. "want to take a ride on the bike?"

I gave him a confused look, "Sure but where are we going?"

"To pick up Lexi and Taylor."

"But your cousins our on a plane."

"Actually, I'm betting they'll be landing soon."

"Huh?"

"See, Lexi can just sense bad things, so they probably left early this afternoon."

"Creepy."

Fabian nodded, "Come on, and we'll go see mum, dad, and Melody."

I nodded, well I guess I was going to Fabian's parents and sister soon enough. I hope they're okay...

**Hope you like, comment! I'm waiting till 6 to start writing the next chapter, so comment!**


	10. See Things

**Okay, thank you all of you! This one you might just hit me at the end. **

**Chapter 10- See Things!**

**FABIAN'S POV**

My phone rang just before we got to my bike. Nina sat on it and waited as I answered the phone.

"Fabe, we already got a ride, just go to the hospital." Lexi said, and hung up the phone.

Okay than.

**LEXI'S POV**

"Taylor, I already told you, they probably got into a car wreck!" I said, as I sat on the motorcycle with my brother.

He was driving…Again.

"I know we're supposed to have the Seer's Gaze, but sis, I don't think…"

"Drive to the hospital and I'll prove you wrong." I smiled as Taylor hit the gas as the light turned green…

He pulled into the hospital parking lot and I pulled off my helmet, letting my hair fall on my shoulders. I slid on my sunglasses and pulled my gloves tighter. Then I saw him.

A boy and a girl pulled in a couple of spots down, on a motorcycle.

I hit Taylor in the shoulder, "Hey look!" I said, in a hushed tone.

"No way," He said, smiling. A cab pulled into the spot beside them, and kids I haven't seen in a year got out. I walked over, my step echoing around.

Fabian pulled off his helmet and put it under his arm, and smiled at the girl who was behind him.

OH MY GOSH!

Two girls with auburn hair and blond streaks stared at me, mouths open. The girl sitting behind Fabian, wearing his mom old leather, looked at me, trying to place me.

"FABE!" I ran over and hugged my cousin.

"Hey Lexi." He said, hugging me back, I released him and Taylor walked over.

"See you finally drove it." Taylor hit Fabian playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah I did."

There was a loud scream and the two auburn girls ran and hugged me.

"LEX!" The both asked.

"Hey ya D and M, how's it been."

Danny slapped me hard against the shoulder. "Why the heck did you move?"

"And you!" Miranda walked over and slapped my brother's shoulder, "How could you let her?"

"Lex!" Nina ran and hugged me. "No way! Your Fabian's cousins?"

"Yep," Nina let go of me and Fabian slid his arm around her. "I'm guessing you two are a-"

The blond cut me off, her name is Amber, I believe. "Yep! There in lo-ove!" She said, singing.

"Of course!" I said, rolling my eyes. Nina let go and hit Taylor.

"Your usual hello?" He asked, teasing.

She always hit him, ever since he pushed her, Danny, and Miranda into the zoo's water fountain.

"You know it," Nina flipped her hair, dramatically and Taylor, Danny, Miranda, Nina, and I laughed.

"Is that your impression of Abby?" I asked, little witch.

"Yeah," Nina said, shrugging. Than while we were walking, Taylor asked a question that nearly gave me a heart attack.

"So Fabe, Uncle A," -Ade- "Said that you knew that your parents were hurt before you heard the phone."

I grabbed Fabian by the shoulders and began shaking him and screaming, probably looking stupid and crazed. "NO WAY!"

He pushed my arms down, "Lexi, it was nothing."

"NOTHING! I thought you were the only Rutter ever not to feel it, but you have!" I squealed, totally out of character.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, looking at me as if I had hit rock bottom. And let me tell you, I hit rock bottom a long time ago.

"See, we Rutters come from a long line of seers, voodoo- You know people who tell see the future and magic and all that crap." I explain, "Everyone gets it, some stronger than others, like Fabian's dad and my mom had it ok, but I have it super strong, Taylor has it ok, and everyone thought Fabian was the 'normal' one in the family."

"As if that's even possible." Taylor said, I hit him and turned to Fabian. "Tell me!"

"Okay, well all it was, was a gut wrenching feeling and some ghosts." He shrugged as if this wasn't a big deal. I was so close to hitting him in the face.

"YOU SAW SPRITS?" I practically screeched, shocked.

"Yeah, we all did." Danny said, rolling her eyes. Everyone was looking at me as if I needed a white jacket and needed to go to happy land.

"Wait," I said, a my insides turned, "You all saw sprits?"

They nodded.

"Fabian? Do you know how much that ta-" I stopped and screamed, I burned everywhere and the lights seemed to turn off.

**FABIAN'S POV**

Amber screamed as Lexi twitched on the floor. I looked at Taylor with a look like, _Not again_.

He nodded and we got on the ground, pinned her arms down and her legs, and waited till her vision stopped. This is the only reason I believe in this junk, Lexi has had 3 visions, all right. Melody being born, Taylor getting in a motorcycle accident and one where she saw herself minutes before she dropped a fragile glass vase.

I've been there for all 3, and you have to hold her arms and legs down or it will get worse.

She came back after a few minutes and we helped her up. She was crying and she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"What?" I demanded. She shook her head, she wasn't going to tell me.

"Lexi, tell me." I said, grabbing her arm.

She pulled away and asked, "Did they touch you and did they look like old photos of your parents?"

I nodded, realizing the sprits looked a lot like my parents in their youth. She cried harder.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry." She said, finally looking me in the eyes.

I took off, sprinting down towards the hospital. No…No… NO! I heard a series of running footsteps follow. I ran into the building and headed straight to the check in desk.

"Fabian Rutter, I need to see Hope and Asher Rutter and a little 4 year old girl Melody Rutter."

"Room 403 and 404." The woman said, pointing towards a hall.

I signed in as Lexi and Nina ran in. I ran towards the area she pointed to. Please…

As I reached the door arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the ground.

"Fabian, NO!" Lexi said, trying to hold me back. I broke free and ran into the room were my parents lay.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!…

**Do they live? Tell Fabian something? What does everyone else think of Fabian's weird Seer gifts? COMMENT!**


	11. Author note

**Author note**

**(P.S this is being used to BOTH of my house of Anubis stories to tell ALLmy readers who read these!)**

I am so sorry if I sound like a depressed Goth, or make you sad.

But almost in everything I write I have a happy ending. But you should all know, I love making people pissed at me beyond belief.

Trust me, my friends have hit me hit books because of my writing, make the main character fall in love with the wrong person, stopping at the most dramatic part so far and killing their favorites (Oops didn't mean to type that.)

**WINK WINK HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE WHISPER WHISPER!**


	12. Melody

**Chapter 10- Melody**

**FABIAN'S POV**

Beep Beep Beep

I sighed in relief, they weren't dead yet. I ran out of the room and darted into Melody's. She sat on her bed, playing with the cast on her arm.

"FABEY!" She yelled, holding her arms to me. I picked the little girl up and spined her.

"Again, again." She laughed.

"Are you okay, Melody?" I asked, looking her over.

"Yeah, I'm a-fine Fabey." She reached her hand for the sharpie on the nightstand. "Sign!" I set her down, as her being 4, she didn't take life-and-death situations very well.

But that was her personality, bubbly and giggly.

I signed my name on the pink cast. Nina sat beside me. "Pwetty!"

Melody said, pointing to Nina. "Yeah, I think so too." I said, looking at her.

Nina laughed, "Thank you, I love your pigtails."

Melody shook her head and let her long pigtails bounce. She held the sharpie out to Nina. "Sign!"

Nina smiled and wrote her name beside mine and did a smiley.

"I'm Nina," She said, as she saw Melody look at the name with curiosity.

"Does Lex get a hug or what?" Lexi held her arms out to the little girl.

"Wex!" She cried, she couldn't pronounce her 'L's Lexi grabbed her and hugged her, trying not to squish the life out of her.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness that my vision was wrong." I really didn't even want to go there.

"Tay-Tay!" She held her arms to Taylor, who picked her up and tossed her a few inches in the air. Melody giggled and laughed, not wanting Taylor to stop throwing her. He set her gently on the hospital bed.

**NINA'S****POV**

Melody was the cutest.

She was in a white dress with black leggings and her black hair were in long ponytails.

"Fabey, can I see mummy and daddy?" Melody asked. Fabian's face lost color, mine did too. They weren't dead but they were a lot worse than Melody.

She poked the hard cast. They had to put it on early because of the damage of her arm. She smiled at it and jumped off the bed.

"I'm hungwy, can we get something?" She asked, holding Fabian's hand.

"Sure, sweetie." Lexi said, smiling.

Melody reached out for my hand. "Ninw"

I grabbed the little girl's hand and walked out with Fabian out of the room. When we walked to the waiting room, Uncle Ade was there and was cheeking Melody out, since she was abousously fine.

"Ambwr!" Melody let go of mine and Fabian's hands and ran to Amber, sharpie in hand. "Sign!" Amber smiled at the little girl and signed the cast.

"I love the color you picked, do you like pink?" Melody nodded as Amber dug through her purse. She pulled out some princess stickers.

"Amber, why do you- Never mind." I said, not really wanting to relive the whole bible-boy scouts thing. Amber stuck a sticker on the cast and gave the rest to Melody.

"She's met them all before," Fabian said quietly as Melody stared at the stickers, smiling.

"Patrwica!" Melody ran to the Goth girl and handed her the sharpie. Patricia sign the cast and hugged the little girl.

"How you feeling?" Patricia asked, looking at the little girl.

"Fine!" Melody sang, and skipped to Mara and Mick. "Sign?"

The two each signed the little girl's cast, followed by Uncle Ade, Alfie and Jerome.

"Jwome!" Melody held her arms up for Jerome, who picked the little girl up.

"Hey you!"

"Jwome!" She squealed with glee and kissed Jerome on the cheek, giggling.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Fabian said, smirking.

"Not so secret." Jerome mumbled.

We laughed.

"Children, Melody can come with us in the cab and we'll meet you all at the beach." Uncle Ade said, glad that Melody was perfectly fine.

We nodded, all very happy. Melody got down from Jerome and walked up to my sisters.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking them over.

"Danny and Miranda, Nina's sisters." Miranda said.

Melody clapped her hands, "I'm Fabey's sister!"

The girls smiled as Melody offered the sharpie. They signed and smiled at the little girl. She was the sweetest little girl I have ever seen!

**BACK AT THE BEACH**

Fabian and I walked back to the beach hand and hand.

"So, you liking the beach?" He asked, when we got down to the sandy beach.

"Yeah, it's the greatest." I smiled.

Melody ran up in a swimsuit her parents kept for her. It was a pink pink one piece and black shorts, a plastic cover was over the cast so she couldn't get it wet.

"Sand castle?" She asked, we nodded, got on our hands and knees and began making a simple sand castle.

We stood back to admirer our work.

Everyone helped (Maybe because Melody is super cute or Jerome and Alfie just wanted an excuse to play Castle and not get mocked.) It was more of a hut than a castle.

Taylor had chased Melody around the first one, got pushed by Danny and broke it.

"That was for pushing me in the stupid water fountain at the zoo." Danny smiled.

The new one had a small chair sitting to the side, a moat, and a shovel dug pit (In which Fabian and I got tossed in there, needing a said 'Room' to kiss in.).

We looked at it and smiled.

Melody sat on the chair and grinned at us. Amber pulled out the small white and pink camera she had and took a picture.

"So cute!" She cooed.

Fabian smiled at his little sister as she set a bucket on top of Jerome's head as he and Patricia sat beside her.

"She's so sweet." I said.

Fabian nodded and turned to me, "Hey, how do you know my cousins."

"Now that my cousin, is a funny story." Lexi said, sitting on the sandy beach. Their luggage had come by cab.

"Yeah, Nina, will you please tell it?" Amber asked, sitting beside Lexi.

"Well, come on, your BF brought it up, now you must tell it." Miranda said sititng beside her new Best Friend, Amber.

Taylor sat down and Danny sat very close beside him. They'd been a thing a month before I left.

"Fine," I said, Fabian sat on the sandy beach and I sat on his lap. He pulled me close as I began the story of how Lexi met me, how I met Danny and Miranda and ending in meeting Abby, the witch.

**OOOOOOO COMMENT! **


	13. No, see, not funny

**Chapter 11- Now, see, not Funny!**

**NINA'S POV**

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I walked down the halls of Westchester Middle School. My third school in the past four months. People knew people and, once again, I was the newbie freak girl. Well, not really a freak, just that people assume that. _

_I ran straight into a girl, who had her face in a map. Newbie as well. Well, I thought, at least I'm not the only 'strange' and alone girl. _

_The girl glared at me, "Watch where you're going."_

_"Sorry, new." I mumbled._

_"Aren't we all?" The girl demanded, she was sin black jeans, a white tee, a beat-up leather jacket, and fishnets gloves. _

_"Hey, give it a rest!" I snapped, it __was the begining of the school day and the girl needed a few hundred lessons making friends. _

_"You wanna go?" The girl demanded. _

_"Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?" _

_Gran would kill me if I got kicked out of Westchester on my first day. The girl swung her fist, I ducked, grabbed the wrist and flipped her (Karate pays off.). She looked at me with amusement and bewilderment. _

_I help her up, feeling terrible, and she said,"Not bad."_

_"Thanks, er- I'm Nina Martin, eighth." I stuck my hand out to the girl who smiled and said, "Lexi Casin, eighth as well." _

_"Really?" I asked, the girl was old enough to be in Ninth._

_"Yeah I got held back a year in first, didn't take anyone serious. Didn't really matter, move to a new school and tried again." She sat down, resting against the lockers, shrugging._

_"How many schools now?" I asked, sitting beside her and wonder why this hall was strangely empty. _

_"7, you?" _

_"8." _

_"Aw, you beat me!" Lexi exclaimed, with thick sarcasm. _

_"Yeah, guess I did," I said, with a small laugh._

_"Hey," Lexi said, pulling out her white paper, "Let me see your schedule."_

_We traded papers and I stared at an exact replica of mine._

_"Ah so they do the whole 'random' mix." _

_I gave her a confused look. _

_"See, the computer just sorts people by what they choose, you know, to have a familiar face? Well, in this one program schools used for awhile, if you had all the same classes you almost always ended up having at least one person with the same schedule. Most schools deleted it, seeing that it was super easy to have kids be in all the same classes with their friends." Lexi explained._

_I nodded, kinda-sorta getting it. _

_"Well," Lexi said, standing up and brushing herself off, "Let's get to class." The bell rang as I stood up, brushing myself off. Lexi tightened the strap of her black backpack, hooked arms with me and walked with me to class. We seemed like we were best friends forever..._

_We soon ended up at lunch, both eating nothing since we were both so nervous. But, all the same, we would never admit it. _

_We sat at an empty tabled and Lexi eyed a ninth grader boy who was sitting at a tabled full and it had extra chairs. _

_"I think he's out of your league, he's a ninth grader and everyone believes you are an eighth." I pointed out._

_"No, Nins, that's my twin, Taylor, since he didn't get held back so _he_is in ninth."_

_"Oh," I said, suddenly feeling very stupid. Lexi had told me about Taylor, but I just had forgotten for the moment._

_"Let's go say hi!" before I could protest, Lexi had me by the wrist and was leading me to the table._

_"Hey," Lexi said behind her brother. He turned and gasped. _

_"Tay, who's the younger one?" A girl demanded. _

_"My sister and her friend. Wow, Lex, didn't think you could make a friend." _

_Lexi hit her brother on the shoulder, "I can make friends fine, thank you. But this is Nina Martin." _

_"Hey," I waved._

_"Did my sister pay you to do this or did she beat you up?" Taylor asked, looking as if he was serious._

_Lexi slapped her brother, again, "I didn't pay no one!"_

_"And I'm the one who beat Lex." I said._

_Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Now did you?" _

_"Yeah, she flipped me over her shoulder." Lexi said, as if it wasn't a big deal._

_Taylor nodded and Lexi pulled me away, calling over her shoulder, "See ya!"_

_I'm pretty sure everyone had their eyes on us, since the cafeteria got strangely quiet. Two girls with Auburn hair were sitting at our table. We sat down and looked at them like, _Go now_. They just stared back like, _No, you move.

_Their eyes pierced our skin and we pierced theirs. _

_After a minute of this one of the auburn girls said,"Uh, what do you think you're doing?"_

_"Sitting." Lexi said, coolly._

_"We got that," The second one said._

_I pulled out my water bottle and took a sip, "Drinking water."_

_"Wow, you two _must_be in honors." The first said, rolling her eyes. _

_"Yeah, we are!" Lexi snapped. _

_"Good for you," The first one sneered. _

_"That's it." Lexi stood up, "You wanna go?"_

_The first stood up and glared at Lexi, "No!" We had to laugh, it was too funny._

_Lexi and the first girl sat back down. _

_"Name's Danny." The first one said, smiling. _

_"Yeah, and I, the way better looking out of the two of us twins, Miranda."_

_Lexi and I gave them a confused look, they don't look like sisters._

_"Yeah, we're fraternal twins so we don't look alike." Danny explained, brushing her choppy hair out of her face. _

_"Neat, we're new." I said, sadly._

_"Nice, have anything interesting happen to you guys?" Miranda asked, and with that, Lexi launched herself into the story of how I kicked her butt. While she told them, I could feel someone glaring at me, I looked through the corner of my eye and saw a group of girls sitting at a table not far away, glaring at me._

_Danny must have caught my eye and said, "Yeah, the devils in disguise. That's Abby and her group of witches." _

_"Why are they glaring at me?" I asked, I hadn't had a single class with any of them._

_"See, they hate anyone who is prettier than they are-"_

_"Which you are." Miranda added. _

_"No, I'm not!" I said, eyeing the blond._

_"Uh, yeah you are, you got natural ringlets, Nins, so shut up and stop being so modest." Lexi said, thumbing a lock of my hair between her fingers. _

_"Yeah, or they hate you because you've beaten Abby in something. And by the looks of it, you are twice as pretty as anyone one of them and they think you can beat them in something." Danny said. _

_"Yeah, but the glares are way icy, so they think you can beat Abby in everything." Miranda said._

_"Which is true." Lexi added, smiling. I didn't bother looking, but after a little bit I asked, "are they still?" _

_"Glaring? Yeah." Lexi said, with a smile. _

_"Not helping Lex." I hissed._

_"Sorry, but they are." _

_"So," Danny said, changing the subject, "Where you two headed off next?"_

_"Nina and I are-" Lexi looked at the schedule and groaned, "Gym, and I have the clothes too."_

_"We have gym too!" Danny said. _

_"Good for you D, but come on, I should have forgotten them, dang it!"_

_"So sad, Lex." Miranda said, putting a hand on Lexi's shoulder. _

_"Yeah, it is, wait, we _all_ have it, so shut it!" Danny said, getting up just as the bell rang. We all acted as if we were friends since preschool. _

_In gym, we stood in a line as the team captains picked people. _

_"Nina," A boy named Jace said. I shrugged and walked over to the team which had almost all boys. _

_Danny mouthed, "The devil arrives." _

_Abby walked into the class late, she handed Ms. Green a paper and said, "Doctor's note, I can't play." She sighed, pit fully and sat down on the gym floor. I was the only girl on the whole team (which was sad since there was 12 of us.)._

_Nice. Apparently Abby noticed as well and glared at me. I was thinking, Jace must be her boyfriend. _

_"Okay, let's head outside." Ms. Green said, and we walked outside to play a fun game of soccer..._

_"Ok, Matt, defense, Jack goalie, Ben left, Mac right..." Jace said, giving people positions.__ "Nina, have you played?"_

_"A little, why?" I asked, still feeling weird being the only girl._

_"Good, that's what I thought." He nodded, "You and me are forward." The team broke to get into positions. _

_"Nina, do you remember me?" Jace asked, before I could step on the field._

_"No, should I?" I asked._

_"Nina, I'm your 2nd cousin, from-" _

_"Dad!" I smiled, remembering. _

_"Yeah, glad you remember the kid you used to school in soccer." _

_"Because I was so klutzy and violent!" We laughed, and Abby glared even harder._

_"Well, let's see if you still have it." We won 10 to 4. _

_"How do you know Jace?" Danny asked as Lexi, her, and I walked to 6th._

_"Oh, we're second cousins." _

_Danny stopped. "No way, we're cousin-cousins." _

_"That makes you my-" _

_"I believe it's second as well." Lexi said as she pushed us through the art room._

_"That's weird." Danny said, shaking her head as the teacher came up to talk to Lexi and I..._

_After school I asked Danny, Miranda, and Lexi to wait by the front doors, we live semi-close, so we were walking together. _

_As I walked down the hall I flipped Lexi in, Abby and her gang of witches came up and started pushing me toward the Janitors' closet._

_"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, thinking there was no way I could take down 8 girls on my own__._

_"You talked to Jace, he laughed, you are dead." Abby explained as someone opened the small door. _

_"We're second cousins!" I pratcially yelled, hoping a teacher would come. _

_"No one cares, we yell all the time and beside-" Abby smiled, pushing me in, "The Janitor won't be here till tomorrow morning. See ya than!" She slammed the door and I heard a click. _

_I grabbed the nearest thing I could fine, which was a empty, plastic, trash can._

_"Great,"I said, to myself, sarcastically. This wasn't a regular Janitor closet. I was seriously stuck. I heard Lexi and Danny yelling outside the door and Abby's screeching voice._

_"We haven't seen whats-her-face." Abby said, probably adding a hair flip to that. _

_"GET ME OUT!" I screamed, banging on the door. I heard footsteps to the door and Miranda swung it open._

_"What the heck are you doing here?" She demanded, I walked over to Abby, grabbed the poor girl's wrist, and flipped her. _

_"Little witch," I hissed. I walked down the hallway, Miranda, Danny, and Lexi following. _

_Abby's group were over the groaning girl. They could snitch because I could get the, as well..._

**_*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

"You know," Lexi said, as I finished the story. "I thought that story was funny."

"You think _everything_ is funny if it has any violence what-so-ever." Danny said.

"But you really flipped the girl?" Jerome asked me.

"Yeah, but I quit the next day, and I can't really flip anyone anymore." I said shrugging.

Jerome leaned farther away from me, "I am not taking any chances."

I shook my head and Fabian slid his arm around me.

Sigh, Fabian.

**Yep, Nina did Karate now she doesn't, Lexi loves violence (big shocker), and Danny and Miranda... Well Danny and Miranda.**


	14. As SLChick has promised a fight, drama

**Chapter (Insert Number here)- As SLChick had promised, a fight, drama and a LIMO?.**

**NINA'S POV **

We got back to school later on Sunday night.

Fabian and I spent every waking (and sometimes sleeping) moment together.

One day while Fabian was laying his head on my lap in his bedroom we heard yelling.

"How could you?" Patricia demanded.

"Patricia," Jerome said.

"I should have known." Patricia said, I could see her shaking her head. "But no one can trust you can they?"

"It's not like that-"

" Of course, at the beach was fake, I'm trash, you are done with me!"

"No it-"

" It's what?" Patricia demanded.

As we listened to Jerome and Patricia have a fight, I wondered what happened at the beach.

"I really-" Jerome started.

"Don't you dare say anything that begins with a 'L' because I can give you a 'L' word, it's a lie. You don't if you did why did you kiss Annie Jacobson and ask her to the dance. Why did you do that?" Patricia sounded close to tears, I couldn't really tell since there was a door blocking my view.

Fabian sat up and pulled me into his lap as we listened.

"What's going on?" Amber asked, as the door opened again.

"Patricia, listen, I didn't know…"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW? I TOLD YOU AT THE BEACH!" She screeched.

"Knock it off!" Victor shouted from… Somewhere… Everywhere? You know, that's really starting to creep me out.

"Well, Patricia I- and-We-"

"No Jerome," She said, so softly I had to strain to hear, "There will be no 'we'"

Just then my phone let out a loud chorus of 'Things I'll Never Say' **(I think you all know who it's by;)) **

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

I lunged for my phone.

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

I pulled it out and sighed at the name.

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

I answered it, very tired. "Yes Danny?"

"We're right outside!" She said, a smile in her voice.

"Than why didn't you ring the doorbell?" I said, laying my head against Fabian's shoulder.

"Because."

"Because why?" I asked.

"Just get Patricia, Amber, Mara, and your butt out here. Mom wants to do some things to your dresses."

I smiled. "Fine."

"And no, Fabian can't come. SORRY FABIAN!" Danny yelled.

"It's okay, I can wait." Fabian said, with a hint of slyness in his voice.

"Yeah, you better. Now Nina, get out here NOW!" I sighed, kissed Fabian good-bye and got up.

I skipped out the room, hooked arms with Patricia, Mara, and Amber who were all in the hallway.

I walked to the door humming. "Nina," Mara asked, looking at me, strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I said, pulling the door open, trying to keep my hand hooked with Patricia's. Amber had hooked hers with Mara because I do not have freakishly long arms.

"Where are we going?" Amber asked.

"Oh, to go see our dresses." I said, unhooking my arms and skipping outside. Outside was a limo, of course.

Amber squealed with glee.

"Get in!" Miranda yelled, throwing the door open. Before I even took 3 steps, Mara, Patricia, and Amber were already in. The car started moving and I had to throw myself inside.

I lay sprawled on the floor as Danny slammed the door shut.

"I really am tempted to throw you out of the car." I growled, getting up.

"Oh, you can stop whining and enjoy one of the limos Mom let us use." Miranda said. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

There was a mini fridge, a plasma TV and so great music choices.

Amber was longing on one of the plush leather seats, flipping through a magazine, Patricia was looking out the window, bored, and Mara was sitting on the floor, relaxing.

Miranda had her feet up where her head should be and he head hanging off the edge of the seat, Danny was drawing on her sketch pad.

She was really good. I sat over beside her and looked over her shoulder.

"So," Amber said, deciding to talk. "What do you think the dresses will look like?"

"Oh, well my mom new things is to have the clothes have a rip look." Danny said, not really taking her eyes off the paper.

This comment caught Patricia's attention. "You mean like the Midnight Line?"

"Yeah, similar, but my mom is planning to go full out on us. Trust me, when she goes full out, it's perfect or lame. But you have to tell her, or…" Danny shivered. "Scary."

I rolled my eyes, she was being so dramatic. Tina made the best, always.

Soon the limo pulled into the studio and we all got out.

"Over here!" Miranda said, going through the large glass doors and walking through, as though she owned the place.

I followed after her, wanting to see what Tina had planned this time.

"So Patricia," Amber said, looking around as we walked, "You and Jerome?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Come on, what happened?" Amber pushed.

"Amber!" Mara said.

"PATRICIA!" Amber yelled, shaking the girl's arm.

"Oh alright," Patricia said, probably deciding it might help if she told us.

"See, I was walking down the hall after 3rd and I saw Jerome and Annie Jacobson kissing, I was totally shocked, so I hid around the corner and listened. He asked her to the dance and she said yes. I didn't talk to him in the house and it really hurt." Patricia sighed.

"Why shouldn't he ask her?" Danny asked, "Did you confess feelings?"

"Yeah, actually at the beach I told him I really like me, and he said he like me too."

Oh, I thought, feeling sad for the girl, if Fabian did that to me, my heart would break into a thousand pieces that no one could fix.

"Well," Miranda said, she never like sad stories that much. "Let's go have fun!"

I smiled, my sister liked brightening the mood of everything. Patricia rolled her eyes and we followed Danny and Miranda as they lead us into Tina's work station.

**FABIAN'S POV**

Trudy convinced us that we should go get our suits since the dance was Friday. So we caught a bus and walked into a store full of suits.

"Great!" Alfie said, sitting on a chair after the fifth color the lady had shown us. "The girls will expect us to match their dresses and we don't even know how they look." My phoned buzz, Nina texted me.

_Bet your not having as much fun as us-Amber._

So Amber had taken Nina's phone.

_I bet we haven't._ I replied.

_What do you mean, we?- Amber _Amber texted back.

_Suits._

_Oh! Just get black! Mick should get a silver tie, by the way and you can get black or red, or a black and red striped one! Yeah, go with a black and red striped one the others just go black. –Amber._

Of course, I sighed and told them.

"Thank you Amber!" Mick said, picking up the items. I grabbed mine and we got the items and called a cab.

"Now we have to pick up corsages." Alfie groaned, he was going with Amber, since Amber had said yes.

"I'll think I'll just go with roses." I sighed.

"Amber?" Mick asked, I nodded. Amber had texted me and told me I better have gotten Nina the best ever.

"I'll just get Amber something Pink with black sparkles." Alife sighed.

"White," Mick sighed. We all sighed, today was going to be a long day.

**Yep, drama at the top mellow out at the end. COMMENT!**


	15. Dance

**M'kay, so sorry I haven't updated, I've been obsessing over the dress designs for the girls! I have like a billion and one sketch papers scatted around my room!**

** (Yeah, that might be because I'm super terrible at drawing people, ask me to draw something weird; that I can do. People… Not so much.)**

** But I'll probably scan my best and use it as my profile pic, but I don't know. Okay, off topic here. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

**Also try St. Girl Scouts, Beauty Pageant, Fairytale/Happily Ever or Never, or any one of the many (many) favorites. Like… Well I can't decide. Anyway… Here you go!**

**Chapter 13 (I think that's the number now)- Dance**

**NINA' S POV**

We walked into the house late that night, giggling.

"The dresses were wonderful!" Mara said, as we walked up the stairs. The boys were all asleep.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't wait for the dance!" Patricia said. "Wait, did Patricia, the gothic pixie, say she couldn't wait for the dance?" Amber asked, at the top of the stairs, smiling at Patricia.

"Yes, I believe she did." Mara said, smiling as well.

"Oh, you can both put a sock in it." She said.

"Yeah, but you got the perfect dress and a super cute boy!" Amber squealed.

It was true, a dude modeling for the Gothic line ask Patricia out and she suggested the dance. She couldn't stop talking about it at all. Patricia sounded almost like Amber.

"So, we each got a date and we each got a dress, and we each know, absolutely nothing can go wrong right?" I asked, we all nodded.

"Well, night!" Amber said, pulling me by my arm into our room. I lay on bed, getting under the covers, smiling.

"Yeah it was fun." And with that, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**NIGHT OF THE DANCE…**

They let us out early and Danny and Miranda were waiting in the limo in the front of the school.

"GET OVER HERE!" Danny screamed at us as we walked out. People stared at us as we hurried to the limo.

"You know," Miranda said, looking at all the people staring. "You should take a picture, it lasts longer!"

I might hit them. We drove in the limo, everyone on a sugar high.

I put a _Maroon 5_ CD and chose a random track, _If I Never See Your Face Again, _blared through the speakers. I lay on the floor of the car and hummed the tune.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again_

_I don't mind_

_'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight…_

After the whole album and a Taylor Swift one, we pulled into the design studio.

"So mom said if you guys want, someone professional will do your make-up, hair, you know, the whole deal." Danny said.

We all nodded, you really do not want to pass something like that…

Around 10 o'clock, we were all ready. Not like it took 6 hours, we just goofed off for a couple of hours. I smiled at I looked at myself in the full length mirror.

My hair was flat-ironed but had a wispy look to it. I was in a black dress with red slashes up it. A silver belt was on my hips and I was in fish-net tights and black boots.

The neck line of the dress was in a super wide cut so, the sleeves were on my arms, (like Belle's dress from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_. The yellow one?) **(Sorry, not that into fashion so I really don't know the name of that cut…) **

A red, (3 fingers length, school appropriate) silk top was under that. I smiled at myself in the mirror once more, than got down and looked at my friends.

Amber was in a pink, sleeve-less dress, floor length. It had black slashes, and her hair had a elegant, yet cute twist to it.

Patricia was in a dress similar to mine, (same design actually.) but it was black and white.

Mara was in one like Amber's except instead of pink, silver.

"So, you guys like?" Tina asked, walking over.

"I absolutely love it." We all said at once.

"Good, so the limo is waiting to take you back to the school. And Nina," She said, looking at me. "I got a phone call from the Judge, for me having you, so the trial is next week."

"What? A week notice?" I said, shocked.

"Oh no, the lawyer and I have had this ready for a while, we were just waiting. So after the dance, just pack two weeks' worth of clothes and we will leave tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Sure, but this is really-"

"Sorry, Nina, I really am. But you'll be back. So, do we understand?"

I nodded, guess so.

"Good, okay, so see you guys later." She smiled at we walked out of the building...

"I can't believe your leaving!" Amber said, after 5 minutes of the ride.

"It'll be only 2 weeks, just for the funeral and the case, then I'll be back with you guys." I said.

"We'll all miss you, Nina." Mara said. "Yeah, we'll be so sad." Amber added.

_DING!_ Patricia's phone sang. She grabbed the phone and looked at the text.

"Oh crap." She said, texting a short reply.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Joy is coming to the dance."

"Oh crap." Danny voice said, from the front seat of the limo.

"DANNY?" I yelled, pulling the black glass back to see Danny, Miranda, and the dude Patricia was going with (Anthony, and he was supposed to be here.) all up there.

"What are you two doing here?" I demanded.

"Going to the dance, silly." Miranda said. And with that, she pulled the glass all the way back and slipped inside, followed by Danny and Anthony.

"Hey, Patricia." He smiled, going to sit beside her.

She got a dreamily look on her face, "hey."

I looked at Danny and Miranda. They were each in a dress. (Danny's red and Miranda's black.)

"Why?" I demanded, not really wanting to deal with this.

"Well, we always go to the dance together, so we're going to your dance with you." Danny said, simply.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I had to deal with Joy and my sisters. Tonight was going to be one heck of a night, alright.

"Fine, but if one of you spikes the refreshments, gets in a fist fight, and or pours the punch on a teacher or a student, I'm killing both of you, understand?" They nodded.

"I swear we won't do any of that." Danny said, nodding. I glared at them, "No tripping, tearing dresses, or making girls cry too."

Miranda cursed, "Aw come on!"

"No," I said, shortly. The others all stared at us.

"You know," Amber said, looking at us, "I don't know if I should be worried or not."

**Sorry, this is sooooo rushed, I just need to get on with it, and I already tried too many alternate versions of this chap, so hope you like. COMMENT~**


	16. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
